


a helping hand

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: william doesn't have an alpha. with yuno, he doesn't need one.
Relationships: Implied Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), William Vangeance/Yuno
Series: black clover kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	a helping hand

Captain Vangeance smells like Yuno thought he might, rich and lush and green, slightly floral, like a spring meadow bathed in sunlight and shadowed by smattering of trees on the very edges. A place to rest, a place to bask in the warmth, soothing on a level that is instinctive. It makes Yuno think of long springs and longer summers, of picking blades of grass out of his hair with Asta’s help, of splashing in cool clear river water to cool down from the heat, droplets falling from his eyelashes like happy tears.

But in William’s nest, there is no cooling down. The thick layer of blankets and pillows around the edge of the large mattress keep the heat inside, which is good. Omegas in heat run cold, and William is no exception from the way he shivers and nuzzles down into the bedding.  _ Cute, _ Yuno thinks, his heart giving a stupid, desperate little throb.

He doesn’t know if what he feels for his captain is love, but he thinks it doesn’t matter.

“Are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?” Yuno inhales, the honeyed sweetness of William’s heat dancing on his tongue. How can any of the Golden Dawn alphas tolerate this?

Soft lavender eyes meet his own, eyelids already heavy as William shakes his head. “I’m not in need of anything else, no. Are you certain you want to assist after all, Yuno? I wouldn’t hold it against you if you’d changed your mind or decided otherwise.”

Of course he wouldn’t. Yuno rolls the taste of the air around on his tongue and dares to stretch out a hand, fingertips trailing down William’s side until his captain squirms. “I want to be here just like I said I do. Unless you want me to leave, I’m right here.”

Most omegas can barely tolerate the heat scent of another, but Yuno has never been anything like people expect omegas to be. It covers this as well, he supposes, petting his hand along William’s hip and just barely containing himself from doing more. From presuming he’s allowed to do more. After all, they barely discussed the details.

He… Might have been overwhelmed just being asked, but who wouldn’t be?

“Are you going to stay dressed the whole time?” The question is teasing and gentle, but Yuno moves quickly at the words, and Wiliam laughs. “I wasn’t saying you  _ have _ to undress.”

Maybe he was waiting for permission. “Your nest is cozy. I don’t need clothes.”

The two of them have led very different lives and it’s difficult not to wonder what someone like William must be thinking when looking at him nude for the first time. Yuno has had plenty of offers since coming to the Clover Kingdom and joining the Golden Dawn, but none of them ever meant anything. The only alpha whose words he ever cared for are Asta’s, and that remains true. He’d even asked Asta if he would be all right with this.

Of course he is. He probably barely had the self-control not to ask to join in.

“Come here.” William opens his arms and Yuno leans down into them, bracing his weight carefully, not wanting to hurt his captain. It startles a noise out of him when William  _ yanks _ him down the rest of the way, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Mm, you smell so nice.”

“Thank you.” Yuno’s cheeks burn just slightly but he lets William scent him, shuddering when he feels something small and wet touch his skin. His captain’s tongue, he realizes.

That’s… Intimate, but he tilts his head back and lets William do as he pleases. Not just because he wants him to be comfortable but because Yuno  _ wants _ this. Maybe it was just because he grew up without any omegas to look to for guidance. Maybe it’s because he never dreamed meeting someone as incredible as William Vangeance, who through all his flaws and imperfections remains someone that Yuno knows will never let him down.

He wants this. He’d been flustered when William asked for heat assistance  _ because _ he wants this, and now he’s barely holding himself together while William drags his tongue over Yuno’s heat gland in long, slow licks. He’s not even in heat himself but he feels it.

“Can I..?” He trails off but William hears him, making a small humming sound against his throat before tilting his own head back, pale lashes fluttering as he closes his eyes.

Yuno wonders how many alphas William has turned down over the years, and is fiercely glad none of them are standing in his way right now. He’d fight them, easily, and he would do whatever it took to win if they really thought they could keep him from where he is now.

William’s scent gland is swollen and puffy, the skin a soft shiny pink that invites Yuno to lean closer, tuck his nose in against it and  _ breathe. _ So sweet it makes his mouth water, and he reciprocates William’s actions. Parts his lips to suck the skin, laving it with his tongue.

“Oh,  _ oh! _ ” William’s body arches up against his, just barely, but he can feel it. “Yuno…”

It isn’t  _ stop, _ so Yuno doesn’t. He sucks harder instead, lips sliding when his tongue makes William’s throat slippery. Growling a little, scraping his teeth over it, and this time William bucks  _ hard _ against him. Scent glands are always a little sensitive, but an omega in heat or an alpha in rut are at the peak of sensation. And Yuno ruthlessly uses it to his advantage, imagining a dark bruise here left from his mouth. Then everyone would know.

“You’re as possessive as an alpha, aren’t you?” William laughs, but the sound is deep, sultry, broken up by a little sigh as Yuno drags his tongue over the marks he barely left with his teeth. He doesn’t want to  _ hurt _ and he isn’t allowed to claim.

“Asta says I can be.” Yuno remembers leaving marks on Asta’s neck the first time. Not proper claims, not yet, but just so others would know that he was there.

“I don’t mind that in another omega.” William touches his scent gland carefully, shivering a little. He looks pleased, though, and Yuno feels his blood burn with satisfaction. “Have you been with another omega during a heat cycle before, or only with your alpha?”

Yuno hums softly and dips his head a little lower, kissing the hollow of William’s throat. His skin is so soft, tastes clean. “Only Asta. But I know how to take care of you, Captain.”

He’d be stupid to  _ not _ know how to take care of an omega in heat without an alpha around.

“Such a smart boy.” William’s eyes flutter shut when Yuno presses a kiss over his collarbone, shifting restlessly on the bed beneath him. His cheeks are starting to flush, soft brushes of pink against the dark of his scars and the pale of his skin. “I don’t want to hurry you along because you seem to want to take your time—”

Leaning up, Yuno silences him with a kiss. He’s talking  _ far _ too much, and if he wants something, he should just ask for it. Demand it. Yuno is his subordinate, here to please him, to assist him, to give him everything he needs for this heat to be bearable.

“If you need something, tell me.” Yuno runs his tongue along William’s lower lip, drinking in his relaxed expression. “Whatever you need is what I want to give you.”

“Then touch me.” William shifts against him, and Yuno’s eyes drop just in time to see the way his captain spreads his thighs, drawing attention to his swollen sex.

“With pleasure.” Yuno gives him one last brief kiss and then shifts back and down, kneeling between his thighs, hands stretching out to reverently touch all that soft skin.

Maybe there’s something wrong with him, but Yuno’s always noticed how beautiful other omegas are, and William is far from an exception. Soft skin, slender limbs, lithe muscle on a body that Yuno knows is far stronger than it looks. His thighs have just the right amount of softness that Yuno can dig his fingers in, imagining holding him like this while fucking him. If only. Maybe Asta can come next time, and Yuno can watch them together.

But for now, he’s busy. Eyes traveling up William’s long legs to their apex, the soft white curls of his pubic hair shiny with slick atop swollen pink folds. He’s gorgeous and Yuno swallows hard at the sight of him, hands creeping just a little higher. Like he’s not quite allowed to touch, even though William specifically asked for his help.

He waits so long that William slips a hand between his own legs, fingers stroking along his slit before spreading the sensitive lips wide. “Please, Yuno. I fever sooner than most.”

“My apologies. I was struck.” Yuno doesn’t give him time to respond, his own hand coming to meet William’s, brushing his fingers away to replace them with his own. Rougher than William’s, certainly, but his hips buck up when Yuno traces a single finger over his clitoris. He can feel the way it throbs under his touch, his stomach twisting into knots. His captain is so stunning. He’s going to make someone an absolutely captivating mate one day.

This time, however, he’s all Yuno’s. So Yuno should work harder to make the most of it.

He wants to taste but in a moment. For now, he pets his fingers between William’s folds, letting them get wet with slick before pressing just one against his entrance. It’s easy to penetrate him, so relaxed and calm, body so fine-tuned to needing to be filled. Yuno knows how that feels from experience. Remembers babbling pitifully to Asta to hurry up and fuck him because he  _ needed _ to be full, needed to have his alpha’s knot lodged inside of him.

And he doesn’t have a knot, but he knows how he can mimic one well enough.

“You’re so gentle.” William’s hips roll down toward his hand, and Yuno slides another finger inside of him. It goes as sweet and easy as the first one, slick inner walls hugging tight as William sighs soft and dreamy. “I like that, you know. When it’s slow and nice.”

Of course he does. Of  _ course _ William likes it so sweetly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He’s so wet from his heat that it’s easy to fuck him like this, the slow glide of Yuno’s fingers inside of him drawing soft, pleased noises from William’s lips. The sweet honey of his pheromones perfumes the air so heavily that Yuno feels dizzy with it, tasting it heavy and full on his tongue with every breath, stickily coating the inside of his throat. Better than cakes, better than candies. Coupled with the lovely sound of William’s moans and sighs, the sight of his hips rocking down, slick dripping down onto Yuno’s palm.

“More, please.” William’s lips part around a whimper, and Yuno braces a hand on his hip just because he wants to touch him, thumb stroking along the hollow. “You’re so good to me.”

“You deserve for someone to be good to you.” Yuno slips his fingers free just to fold a third inside, reveling in how William’s cunt stretches for him. He’d never understood how Asta could keep him waiting for so long, but now he does. “All the time, too. Not just me.”

“If you’re good to me, maybe I’ll be good to you, too.” Soft lips quirk up into a thoughtful smile and Yuno burns at the thought of having William Vangeance in his nest for his next heat. He’ll definitely be welcome. Yuno can build it big enough for three people.

He curls his fingers up as he slides his thumb over William’s clit, knowing he needs to come. Knowing that taking the edge off with orgasms before being knotted quells the burn. If he fevers faster than most omegas, than he should come as many times as he can, until his body is too sensitive for him to bear the touch of Yuno’s hand anymore. And then Yuno will use his mouth until his captain can’t take that anymore, either.

“More, Captain?” Yuno rolls his thumb over William’s clit, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. He can pick up the scent of his own pheromones in the air, as turned on as he is now.

“William.” Lavender eyes peek at him from under snowy lashes before William closes his eyes once more, his walls clenching around Yuno’s fingers. “Just call me William here.”

The intimacy of the request makes Yuno’s stomach ache, but he sucks in a breath and… Pushes it, because he can’t  _ not _ push just a little. “Do you want more, omega?”

He gets a  _ whine _ for that one and considers it a victory, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of William’s knee. Squeezing his hip a little tighter. He doesn’t have it in him to get… As mouthy as Asta does, at least while he’s still capable of talking, but the little things, he can definitely give. Slipping a fourth finger in with the other three until most of his hand is wrapped tight and hot in velvet wetness that makes him want to taste so badly.

So this time, he does. Using his entire hand to rub  _ up, _ drawing soft needy cries from William’s lips. They pitch even higher when Yuno leans in to lap at his clit, careful not to go too hard, too fast. He likes it slower, likes it sweeter. And Yuno gives it to him, massaging that spot inside of him while he touches everything else he can with his tongue.

“Yuno, Yuno, such a good boy.” A hand slips into his hair and Yuno  _ purrs, _ looking up at his captain’s flushed face through his lashes. Up the length of his body, mapping out the uneven flushes of color as he  _ twists _ his fingers. “Oh, please! Do that again, Yuno, I—”

He does it again, and William lets out a high, needy sound that makes Yuno’s own cunt tighten around nothing. He’s definitely bringing Asta with him next time.

Asta isn’t here this time, though, so Yuno wraps his lips around William’s clit and sucks lightly, savoring the taste of his slick because he’s just as sweet as any other omega. Yuno’s masturbated enough times to know what he himself tastes like, and he’s had Asta tell him. He  _ knows _ omegas taste good, but this is… Addictive, making him wish it was his tongue buried inside of his captain. Slick running down his chin, smeared across his cheeks.

William needs his fingers, though, so Yuno fucks him with his hand. Curves it  _ up _ against the front wall of his cunt, pressing against that spot so hard that William’s hips keep hitching off of the bed. And he doesn’t let up because William needs to come.

The hand in his hair tightens,  _ twists _ , and Yuno lets William pull his hair. Flicks his tongue against his clit and purrs at the sharp pain his scalp, the pain that means he’s doing a good job. Well, that, and the way slick is literally dripping onto the sheets under William’s hips.

Does he always get so wet? Or is Yuno just doing that good of a job making him wet?

Either way, it doesn’t matter. He puckers his lips to suck again and presses up harder than before, pushing harder and harder until William cracks, then  _ shatters _ . A long, thin wail rings in his ears, wetness gushing over his wrist, hips bucking up so harshly that Yuno has to dart back or risk his nose getting broken.  _ Beautiful, _ the way William Vangeance looks like this, pink cheeks and parted lips and eyes so glazed with pleasure.

Yuno curls his fingers again and William makes a small noise down at him, then promptly groans when Yuno folds his thumb inside. He goes as slowly as he can, breathing heavily through his nose, feeling the way his knuckles drag against William’s cunt as he folds his hand into a fist. An omega’s body doesn’t know the difference between a fist and a knot as long as they’re full, and from the way William purrs softly, he’s not different.

Then he rolls his hips down, and Yuno leans in to put his mouth to work once again.

He tilts his hand to press his knuckles up into that spongy place once more, licking around William’s entrance and up to his clit once more. He’s so sensitive that it takes very little to make him come again, and only a small trickle of slick manages to squeeze out of him.

Then he goes limp against the sheets, skin glistening with sweat, arm thrown over his eyes as his slender chest heaves. It makes Yuno want to lean up and lick one of his nipples just to see how he’ll react, but that can wait. For now, he just lets William breathe.

Finally, William’s arm falls limply to the side, a sleepy little laugh leaving his lips as he looks down to meet Yuno’s questioning eyes. “It’s… Been a while since I’ve spent a heat with someone. But you did an excellent job, as expected, Yuno. Thank you for that.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I have plenty of time to mess this up.” Yuno shifts to lie down, resting his head on William’s stomach, purring softly when the fingers that had nearly yanked his hair out slip through it to stroke his head. Ah, now that feels lovely.

“I doubt you will.” William yawns, and Yuno nuzzles his stomach gently.  _ Rest. _ “When I fall asleep, you can take your hand out. And I’ll repay you in kind for doing such a good job.”

The praise does not fall on deaf ears. Yuno kisses his stomach. “The pleasure was mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> omegas in heat fisting each other >


End file.
